


Hate Leads

by Khriskin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Written Jan. 16th, 2007 for snape100 challenge #159: Random Quotations #1 – “Humans are driven by a perpetual and restless desire of power.” Thomas Hobbes (1588 – 1679)HARRY POTTER is trademark and copyright JK Rowling, her publisher Bloomsbury, and, to some extent, Warner Bros. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is intended nor implied.





	Hate Leads

On the good days, if he dared call them that, Snape could still catch glimpses of the man Tom used to be. The cold hard core of tempered ice, of tempered self, hidden beneath the flame and fire of the madness that consumed him. Not that Tom was any less driven, any less determined than Voldemort, just more… deliberate.

On the bad days, when the fire burnt bright and siren, and the whole world seemed to dance to Riddle’s merest whim, Snape had to remind himself that power and control were two very different things.

And someday Tom would melt.


End file.
